User blog:Jasmin231/Colour Palette Suggestions
So, uh, I've started making some Skullgirls colour palettes with these templates I found. I dunno, you could suggest some if you want. I won't exactly be doing requests, because these are pretty difficult, but if you want to request one of your OC or something like that, you can. You just have to make sure the character actually has a template. Well, or, you know, you could go to Kittie's Color Palette blog and ask her, as she's better than me at this. Characters * Annie * Big Band * Black Dahlia * Cerebella * D. Violet * Double * Eliza * Filia * Fukua * Minette * Ms. Fortune * Painwheel * Parasoul * Peacock * Robo- Fortune * Scythana * Sekhmet * Squigly * Valentine * Venus * Umbrella ... Basically all Playable Characters, minus Beowulf, plus Annie, Black Dahlia, D. Violet, Minette, Scythana, Umbrella, and Venus. Gallery Bibiana.png|Bibiana New (Fukua) SGBijou.png|Bijou Withe- Skull (Squigly) Purple and Pink.png|... I think you can guess these two. (Filia and Samson) Headgear 1.png|Filia and Samson (Cerebella and Vice Versa) Headgear 2.png|Cerebella and Vice Versa (Filia and Samson) Kit.png|Kandy (Valentine) PDPB and SP.png|Princess Boo and Sancha Pafu (Eliza and Sekhmet) Lava Lamp.png|Lava Lamp (Lolfail) (Double) 4cc3pt n0 1mm1t4t10n5!.png|Samus Beta (Peacock) ((Firstly, no, Sammy wouldn't look like this if she copied Peacock, and secondly, I thought the quirky Peacock was a good fit for the glitch. YOU CAN'T DO MY LOGIC)) Allegra.png|Allegra Pa- DEAR LORD OF SPAAAACE WHAT IS THAT?!?! (Double) Sirena Shadow.png|Sirena Shadow (Eliza and Sekhmet) Flora and Mako.png|Flora Maw and Mako- San (Filia and Samson) Seishin Tekina.png|Seishin Tekina (Cerebella. Do I need to explain this? Oh. Right. Most of you don't know Game High.) Daisy Slate.png|Daisy Slate (Cerebella) (For Kaeldradragon.) Eclipse.png|Eclipse (Parasoul) Mezzo Soprano.png|Squigly and Leviathan (D. Violet) Alignment 18.png|Lizia (Eliza. No dur.) Red o.png|Valeria (Red) (Valentine. Once again, extremely obvious.) r Pink.png|Valeria (Pink/ Fushia) (Valen- Do I even need to say her name?) You need an Ice Pack.png|New Alsie (Valentine) (For Admin146) Soulgirl.png|Skullgirl Parasoul (Guesss whooooo) Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.png|Princess Peach (Filia and Samson) Sarasaland.png|Princess Daisy (Fukua) You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you.png|Majora Shi (Painwheel) Small Star Warrior.png|Sword Kirby and a Waddle Dee (Annie and Sagan) CHUUUU.png|Pikachu (Eliza) (Suggested by Kaeldradragon) Well, isn't this just the cat's pyjamas!.png|Robecca Steam (Robo- Fortune) Mon Dieu!.png|Rochelle Goyle (Filia and Samson) (Suggestion by Kaeldradragon.) (PLEASE I NEED A VENUS SHOULD I DO VENUS ON VENUS YES I SHOULD) For the Environment!.png|Venus McFlyTrap (Venus) You will learn respect!.png|Katrina (Valentine) (For Kaeldradragon) They call me PUNctual..png|Pun Pony (Ms Fortune) I WANT 40.png|Trooper Dee (Umbrella) He's beauty, he's grace, he's Miss Untied States.png|Sir Falspar (Ms Fortune) LEGSLEGSLEGS.png|Legspar ((//shotshotshot)) (D. Violet) Blueberry.png|Meta Knight (Parasoul) Feather- Duster.png|Sir Dragato (Black Dahlia) You stll haven't changed the darn font colour. It needs to be bright magenta..png|Sir Nonsurat (Noisurato? I don't even know what his name is anymore...) (Valentine) No longer owner of the 'biggest' weapon..png|((*insert inapropriate joke here* //shotshotshot)) Galacta Knight (Cerebella) (LOOK AT ALL THIS PINK. ARE YOU PROUD OF ME?!?!) ... A lifetime pile of melons. And they all go to you..png|Sir Arthur (Eliza) ((FINALLY IM DONE WITH THE GSA PALETTES. I'LL MAKE OSHAWOTT... DARNIT I CAN'T SAY TOMMOROW IT'S AFTER MIDNIGHT.)) Cute little otter.png|Oshawott (Minette) (Suggested by FreakyFusionFan14.) Mike Wazowski!.png|Mike Wazowski (Venus) (Suggested by Kaeldradragon) We Scare Because We Care.png|James P. Sullivan and Boo (Annie and Sagan) (Suggested by Kaeldradragon) Waddle While you Work.png|Bandana Dee (Umbrella) (Don't ask. I have no clue when I made this... But it's here now. :T) Both cause I desire!.png|Kaeldradragon (Minette) (Guess whooo requested thiiis...) Is he lost or something.png|Sailor Dee (Umbrella) (ALL THE WADDLE DEES!... Also, look at Hungern. That Hungern is terrifying.) Redundant Gun.png|Shard (Umbrella) Anathema.png|Anna Theemah (Venus) And there was a icosahedron with red eyes on it...png|Addy Renu (Minette) The title fits well.png|Daydream (Squigly) Who're YOU calling a glitch (1).png|Game Glitch (Slime) (Peacock) Who're YOU calling a glitch (2).png|Game Glitch (Puppet) (Peacock) Who're YOU calling a glitch (3).png|Game Glitch (Witch/ Magician) (Peacock) No. Just stop it. Stop. Stop. STOP.png|Glaia Ados (Robo Fortune) (Requested by Hetastuckworts4137) YOUR TEARS ARE DELICIOUS..png|Greninja (Venus) (Suggested by FreakyFusionFan14) (ShooshIchoseFennikinandSetoisntaGreninjasodontkillmeifIgotsomethingwrong.) Calm.png|Rebecca Roulette (Venus) (Requested by Kaeldradragon) Sassy.png|Regina Roulette (Valentine) (Requested by Kaeldradragon) Cool Guy.png|Dave Strider (Cerebella) (Suggested by Draculaura.clawd) Fourth.png|Jade Harley (Filia) (Suggested by Draculaura.clawd) Two things that'll never get old; Money 'n sharp swords..png|Honey T. Syrup (Filia) (For Lissamel123) Amor, danza, lucha..png|Sofia Flamanco (Squigly) (For Lissamel123) A spy without puns is like a bowling alley with no tacky carpeting..png|Vanessa Foxglove (Ms. Fortune) (For Lissamel123) Ze doctor carries ze entire team..png|Magnilde Klug (Valentine) (For Lissamel123) .....png|Scaredy (Minette) (For Lissamel123) GAD.png|Kaleigh Bones (Annie) (Requested by NavyBlueFrankie) (Sorry, I was eyeing for the colours and didn't feel like doing the sock pattern.) A strange witch arises....png|Drawcia (Sorceress) (Parasoul) Born from a forgotten painting, made by a mysterious brush....png|Paintra (Umbrella) TRICKSTER MODE.png|Trickster!Roxy (Venus, litterally the only character with a scarf.) (Dared by Hetastuckworts4137.) (Owmyeyeslookatallthisneonthishurtstolookat.) Swarm.png|Valeri Neri (Bigrika's design) (Eliza and Sekhmet) (For MissGeek) OMG!!!!!.png|Chrissy Redfeild (Requested by Draculaura.clawd) (Sorry, your own description was too vague... And... Well, I'm not going to look at Cal (If he is who I think he is) long enough to make a palette.) Hyper Zone.png|Zero (Peacock) (JAZZ WHY) Angel of Darkness.png|Zero Two/ 02/ Zero Squared (Peacock) (SERIOUSLY JAZZ, WHY THE HALCANDRA DID YOU DO THIS) Beauty is Control.png|Queen Sectonia (Eliza) (I was gonna do a Dreamstalk Bloom/ Life Flower/ WHATEVER IT'S CALLED Sekhmet... But I sorta was just all 'naaah'.) Ah'm from down under... The sea..png|Lagoona Blue (Minette) Morrigan.png|Morrigan (D. Violet) (This was actually my first D. Violet palette. I just never posted it until now.) My Mind is saying 'NO' but everything else is saying 'YES'.png|Maura Delusory (Peacock) (WHY DID I DO THIS HER COLOURS WORK ON THIS BY WHYYYYY) The ressemblence is uncanny.png|A Batamon (Fukua) (This may or may not mean I'm going to do you- know- who for Filia.) Poyo!.png|Kirby (Filia) (Aaand now I have two of the same character. ALSO LOOK AT ALL THE PIIIINK IT ALMOST HURTS) Lies and Paradoxes.png|Dinah Giullare (Black Deliah) (Requested by MissGeek) They look friendly at first, but just wait....png|Scarfy (Both forms) (Double) Stop making fun of my name..png|MissGeek and Rick the Adventure Crackship Core (Annie and Sagan) (Credit to Kittie's Parasoul!Missy and RoboRotune!Rick for some of the colours.)) What Could Possibly Go Wrong.png|((THE REGRETS)) Bubsy the Bobcat (Ms. Fortune) I don't see the reason....png|Meta Knight's Concept Art (Beta Knight, Betafly, anything you want to call him.) (Umbrella) (Because Normal Meta was Parasoul) (I might do a Parasoul Beta Knight.) Mr. Spider Dork.png|Aster ??? (His page name is Toby Named still, mostly becuase he still needs a last name.) (Cerebella) (YES, TWO GH CHARACTERS OF MINE WITH THE SAME PALETTE CHARACTER. DEAL WITH IT, I HAVE MY REASONS!) Accidental Rhymer.png|Merilyn (Eliza) NEVER TRUST THE ILLUMINATI DORITO.png|Bill Cipher (Gsrh dzh vzhrvi gszm R gslfts rg dlfow yv...) (Venus) (R ivzoob wlm'g orpv dirgrmt rm xrksvih.) (IVNVNYVI, IVZORGB RH ZM ROOFHRLM, GSV FMREVIHV RH Z SLOORGIZN, YFB TLOW, YBV!) Category:Blog posts